What's Happen in the Marry's Room
by ryukutari
Summary: Marry sedang membersihkan dan menata ulang kamarnya. Karena tak sanggup membereskan sendirian, ia lebih memilih untuk dibantu oleh Konoha. Namun, karena kelengahan Marry, anggota yang telah tercap sebagai anggota terpolos di Mekakushi-Dan tersebut membaca Komik BL milik Marry! / INI RATED M/ HINT KONOSHIN/ Fic Collab bersama Kanagawa Hikari


Oke O/O

First time. Ryu dan Hika kolab membuat Yaoi rated M fanfic o/o

Pair KONOSHINNN! KYAAA KARENA MEREKA IMUT-IMUT GIMANA GITU/nak?

Ada anu-anunya juga lumayan /gemeter/nosebleed6ember/ RYU DAN HIKA TELAH MEMBALIKKAN TAKDIR. MENJADIKAN KONOHA YG SUPER VOLOS MENJADI SEME PROF /maksudnya/

Disclaimer : Kagerou Project © Shizen no Teki-P

.

Title : What's Happen in the Marry's Room (c) ryukutari and Reo Toa Hikari Hikaru ( Kanagawa Hikari ).

.

Rating : M

.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

.

Warning! : INI RATED M(mohon yg dibawah umur pikir-pikir dulu jika ingin baca) ADA HINT KONOSHIN/caps/, NO SENSOR /huwat/ , OOC , Gaje , Typos, dll.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Pintu jendela yang terbuka. Membebaskan cahaya matahari memenuhi lingkup satu ruangan di dalamnya. Bertubrukan dengan benda-benda padat yang menciptakan suatu bayangan. Tak hanya cahaya matahari, angin, debu, polutan, bahkan aerosol pun ikut memasuki ruangan dengan kapasitas yang tak terlalu besar tersebut. Seolah telah menjadi satu paket dalam komposisi udara.

Marry tengah berada di dalam. Bekerja tertatih-tatih bermandikan keringat. Berjalan kesana-kemari mengelilingi ruang kamarnya untuk dibersihkan—sekalian ditata kembali agar terlihat lebih rapi dan feminim daripada sebelumnya.

Ia mengusap keringat yang berada pada keningnya dengan punggung tangannya. Karena Marry merasa bulir-bulir yang terbentuk atas hasil metabolisme tersebut cukup mengganggu pekerjaannya kali ini.

Gadis seperempat medusa ini memang sengaja tak memanggil temannya yang lain untuk pekerjaannya sekarang. Ia membiarkan dirinya berusaha sendiri tanpa ingin merepotkan orang lain. Ia pun ingin mengukur seberapa jauh kekuatannya ; tidak akan menjadi lemah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Fisik Marry telah mengeluh tidak kuat. Setelah mendorong tempat tidurnya guna memindahkan barang berat tersebut ke tempat yang lebih enak dipandang. Nafasnya berlomba-lomba untuk mengisi paru-parunya dan buru-buru pula keluar melalui mulutnya secara berulang. Marry mengakui. Tubuhnya melemah saat ini. Batinnya terus menghipnotis dirinya agar beristirahat dan menghentikan pekerjaannya—atau mungkin meminta Seto untuk menggantikannya.

Namun niatnya belum berkurang. Dengan suatu tekad yang tertanam dalam, Marry membuat dirinya lebih tegar, seakan-akan memindahkan tempat tidur seberat yang ia lakukan tadi bukanlah tantangan baginya.

Selanjutnya, Marry dihadapkan dengan lemari rak yang sangat besar. Yang kemungkinan memiliki beratnya melebihi berat tempat tidur yang ia dorong tadi. Dan memiliki kepastian lebih berat dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Mengapa tidak? Buku-buku—atau bisa dibilang koleksi komik BL milik Marry yang rata-rata memiliki panjang kurang lebih 18 cm dan lebar yang beragam tersebut tersusun rapi—tidak, berhimpit ; penuh sesak memenuhi lingkup ruang rak yang masing-masing bertingkat itu. Marry memang gemar membaca komik BL. Sampai-sampai ia bisa menyelenehkan pikirannya ke hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi di kenyataan. Seperti saat melihat hubungan adik—kakak antara Seto dan Kano. Namun tidak dimata Marry, menurutnya itu adalah hubungan uke—seme seperti adegan-adegan yang biasa komik BL paparkan.

Oke. Kali ini kembali menuju realitas, dimana Marry tengah mencari cara agar lemari besar tersebut dapat berpindah ke suatu tempat yang ia inginkan.

Didorongnya lemari tersebut sekuat tenaga melalui kedua tangan rampingnya.

Tidak bisa.

Marry mengubah posisi, kini ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di lemari tersebut, tangannya ditekuk dan tetap menempelkan telapaknya guna mendorong lemari tersebut yang dibantu oleh tubuhnya.

Namun nihil. Bahkan sesentipun tak bergeser.

Marry mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pikirannya kembali teraduk, hal apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mata merah jambu tersebut memicing ke lemari tersebut, layaknya mencari celah diantara koleksi komik BL yang berhimpitan itu.

Ha!

Lampu pijarnya menyala. Segera Marry melakukan ide yang baru saja menancap di akal pikirnya.

Menurut hipotesisnya sendiri, pertama-tama ia harus menurunkan semua komik BL di lemari rak tersebut ke lantai kayu di bawahnya. Hingga lemari tersebut menjadi lebih ringan.

"Ah! Komik yang ini belum kubaca. Yang ini juga."

Dapat dibayangkan tatkala Marry melihat koleksi komik-komiknya. Sungguh bersinar-sinar hatinya—membayangkan adalah suatu surga yang sebenarnya bagi nafsunya. Apalagi _cover-_nya yang rata-rata bergambar dua lelaki bermesraan.

**. . .**

"Melelahkan..."

Gadis berpakaian baju layaknya seorang putri ini mengeluh. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas merapikan kamarnya dahulu, dan menahan nafsunya yang ingin membaca komik-komik BL yang sempat ia pindahkan sedari tadi. Ah, ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Oke. Marry menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, dan mengandaikan diri layaknya superhero yang berada di film-film. Tangannya ia tempelkan dengan dibantu tubuhnya, Marry akan mendorongnya.

"Hya...kkkk."

Suara serak ia keluar dari mulutnya. Menandakan perjuangan yang Marry kerahkan.

Tak lebih dari satu menit Marry mendorongnya. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan, padahal lemari yang ia dorong belum mencapai tempat yang ia maksud. Masih diperlukan tenaga tambahan, apalagi semenjak Marry memulai menata kamarnya ini, ia sama sekali belum menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

"Sebaiknya aku ke dapur untuk mengambil minum." ucapnya menasihati diri sendiri.

Marry segera berlalu dari ruang kamarnya. Ia menuju dapur sesuai tujuan dari keinginannya.

**. . . **

Konoha berada di dapur. Sepertinya ia hanya numpang duduk layaknya orang bodoh sambil memakan _negima_ favoritnya. Seseorang pasti sedang berbaik hati membelikannya beberapa tusuk _negima _ yang sedang ia lahap sekarang ini.

Marry datang ke dapur, dengan cekatan ia segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air secukupnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar lingkup dapur. Usai meneguk keseluruhan air tersebut, Marry merasa lebih segar. Bagaikan berenang di oasis gurun panas.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dapur. Siapa tau ada orang yang bisa ia sapa untuk meringankan _ mood-_nya siang ini. Walaupun ia masih belum bisa terlepas dari pekerjaannya di kamar.

Ah! Ada seseorang. "Konoha-_kun_ !"

Masih dengan ekspresi datar, Konoha hanya menoleh ke arah suara. Tanpa menyahut sepatah katapun. Disertai mulutnya yang penuh dengan _negima_—itu seperti suatu alasan.

Marry menyadari, tak banyak topik yang bisa ia bicarakan dengan Konoha. Tapi hal tersebut tak menepisnya untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan makhluk tinggi menyerupai karakter _game _tersebut.

Marry menatakan senyum polos di bibirnya, seraya menghamipiri Konoha. "Konoha-_kun, _darimana kau mendapat _negima _sebanyak itu?"

"Seseorang yang membelikannya." sahut Konoha bernada datar.

Tanpa Marry sadari, suatu ide yang logis menghampiri kepalanya. Segera ia mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan ke Konoha. Tatkala pemuda jangkung tersebut telah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Konoha-_kun_ ! Bisa kau membantuku sebentar saja?"Marry memelas. Ia menatap mata Konoha lekat-lekat—seakan sedang menghipnotis kedua manik merah jambu tersebut.

Konoha memberi jeda pada jawabannya hingga ia menelan _negima _yang ia kunyah ketika Marry menanyakannya. "Baiklah."

Marry tersenyum gembira. "Terimakasih! Terimakasih!"

. . .

"Selesai."

Lemari itu telah berpindah sesuai dengan kehendak Marry. Konoha terlihat sangat mudah mengangkat dan menempati lemari tersebut. Oh. Dia tidak mendorongnya, melainkan memang benar-benar mengankatnya. Marry jelas sangat senang.

"Wah! Terlihat sangat sempurna! Terimakasih Konoha-_kun _!"

Konoha mengangguk dalam diam. Ia tak turut merasakan kesengangannya Marry.

Marry menggaruk-garuk pipinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ia sejenak melirik lantai kayu di bawahnya. Lalu cepat-cepat berpaling menuju wajah Konoha yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Konoha_-kun_, bisa diam di sini sebentar? Siapa tau aku ada perlu lagi. Jika tidak bisa, tak apa." Marry terdengar pasrah terhadap permintaannya, ia akan senang apapun jawabannya.

"Bisa. Aku akan duduk di sebelah sana."

"Terimakasih! Kau benar-benar orang yang baik!"

Selanjutnya, Marry mulai menata kembali. Keliling kesana kemari sambil mencoba memastikan, apakah ia sudah membuat kamarnya lebih indah dari biasanya. Layaknya seorang desainer yang sedang mendesain ulang ruangan kamarnya.

Sementara Konoha masih duduk di kursi yang ia tunjuk tadi. Mungkin karena bosan tidak melakukan apapun di kala itu—ia mengambil sebuah komik yang telah Marry tata sebelumnya. Ya, komik BL.

Konoha membacanya dengan raut wajah serius. Otaknya sibuk menvisualisasikan kejadian bergerak yang bisa saja terjadi sesuai rentetan alur cerita komik BL tersebut. Kadang wajahnya kian memerah tatkala cerita komik BL yang dibacanya mencapai klimaks.

**. . .**

Marry hampir selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya. Ia cukup mengkhawatirkan Konoha karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama—kira-kira setengah jam lebih. Semoga Konoha tak memarahinya karena ia telah membunuh waktu pria polos tersebut selama itu—tapi, Konoha sangat mustahil menaikan emosinya, mungkin fakta ini cukup untuk membuat perasaan Marry menenang.

Ah! Mungkin Marry bisa memberinya minuman sebagai ungkapan terimakasih!

Konoha masih sibuk membaca komik BL milik Marry—namun sebenarnya Marry tak menyadari bahwa Konoha meminjam komik BL-nya untuk dibaca. Marry malah mengira Konoha membaca buku lain selain hal tersebut—dikarenakan Marry tak sempat melirik _cover _komik tersebut.

"_Ano_... Konoha-_kun_, apa kau haus? Ingin kubuatkan teh...?" tawar Marry. Jarak yang tercipta antar Konoha dan dirinya yang sedikit jauh tersebut memaksa Marry untuk membesarkan volume suaranya agar mendapat perhatian lawan bicara.

Konoha mengangguk.

Mendapatkan jawaban nonverbal dari pemuda bernomor terakhir di Mekakushi Dan itu, Marry menyahut simpul, "Akan kubuatkan!" lalu dengan berlari kecil ia menuju keluar pintu.

Tak lama setelah Marry berlalu. Pintu kamar gadis seperemat yang awalnya tertutup tersebut terbuka kembali. Namun, menampilkan sosok yang berbeda dari yang biasa membuka—tutup pintu itu.

Rambut hitam pendek yang sedikit berantakan. Jersey merah dengan dua garis putih melintang menghiasi lengan dari jersey tersebut. Ataupun kantung mata yang menandakan pria yang satu ini menjadikan begadang sebagai rutinitasnya—merupakan suatu pergambaran simpel dari seorang pemuda Kisaragi Shintaro. Dengan wajah tak niat—atau semacamnya, ia mendatangi kamar Marry. Tanpa perkataan permisi atau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Masa bodoh baginya bahwa ruang yang ia datangi adalah milik seorang gadis remaja.

"Konoha...?"

Adalah sebuah kejutan tatkala sosok yang dulunya hikiNEET ini menemukan salah seorang laki-laki lain di dalam kamar tersebut. Duduk pada kursi yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruang. Seolah ia hampir menyalahi takdir ini adalah kamar perempuan.

Orang yang merasa dirinya terpanggil mengangkat wajahnya. Dagunya terangkat dan pandangannya menuju seorang seseorang yang seakan-akan lebih tinggi darinya.

Memandang dengan mimik datar. Sepertinya Konoha hanya ingin menantikan ucapan lebih lanjut yang mungkin akan dibicarakan oleh sosok dihadapannya.

Dapat membaca situasi, Shintaro mempertegas maksud dia kemari. "Aku kesini cuma... Ya, mencari Marry. Karena Seto memintaku untuk memanggilnya."

Konoha mencerna perkataan Shintaro yang nada bicaranya mirip seperti seseorang yang sedang tak niatnya berbicara.

"Jika kau mencari Marry, kau dapat menemukannya di dapur." Sahut Konoha—Ah. Bahkan Shintaro tak percaya Konoha dapat membantunya mendapat informasi semacam ini.

Shintaro berbalik hendak keluar dari lingkup kamar ini segera, sebelum ia melupakan informasi tersebut. "Oh. Oke. Terimakasih telah membantu—"

"Shintaro-_kun_ laki-laki, bukan?"

Shintaro menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ada sebuah kutukan tatkala ia berbicara dengan orang 'bodoh' yang bernama Konoha ini. Salah satunya adalah pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi untuk sebagian besar orang normal pada umumnya.

"Iya. Aku lelaki. Ada masalah?"

Mencoba tenang. Tidak emosian dalam menghadapi orang yang satu ini—karena Shintaro memang memandang sikap pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang tidak normal.

Tatkala jawaban tersebut telah diterima oleh indra pendengaran Konoha, ia pun secepatnya menangkap Shintaro. Mirip dengan singa yang telah menangkap rusa incarannya.

Konoha mendorong Shintaro hingga tubuh bagian belakang pemilik jersey merah ini menempel dengan permukaan tembok kamar Marry. Konoha yang berada di hadapannya menatap lekat-lekat manik hitam Shintaro. Kedua tangan Konoha yang juga menempel pada tembok dipisahkan oleh keberadaan Shintaro di tengahnya, ia seolah mengunci keadaan Shintaro untuk menjaga-jaga agar tidak kabur.

Wajah Konoha mendekat dengan perlahan. Kelopak matanya hanya membiarkan manik lingkaran merah muda Konoha hanya terbuka setengah. Mimik wajah yang sungguh bernafsu.

Karena penggambaran wajah Konoha yang demikian, pikiran Shintaro menembus daerah terlarang. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. Darahnya seakan memompa cepat hingga terasa mengalir dan berhenti di otaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Eh, Konoha. Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Konoha! Hei—uhmph?!"

Tiba-tiba Konoha mencium Shintaro. Seakan-akan hanya hal tersebut yang dapat membuat mulut Shintaro terbungkam—tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh yang memuakkan jika didengar.

Namun bukan itu tujuan Konoha sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin menrealisasikan apa yang ia baca pada komik BL milik Marry tadi. Mungkin di pikirannya sekarang ini, hubungan lelaki lain adalah hal yang wajar baginya. Atau bisa dibilang suatu efek samping bagi Konoha karena telah membaca BL tersebut.

Shintaro mula-mulanya sangat terkejut disertai tangannya yang mendorong-dorong bahu Konoha agar menjauh darinya, dan menghentikan hal memalukan ini sekarang juga. Namun, semakin lama detik jam berlalu, ciuman tersebut terasa mengenakan, atau bibir Konoha memang lembut? Yang jelas Shintaro malah semakin terlarut sekaligus tergoda untuk melanjutkan.

Konoha memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Shintaro. Ingin menyampurkan kedua rasa dari sari negima yang masih bisa tercicipi di liur Konoha dan liur Shintaro yang kiranya tak tercampur apapun.

"Hmmmh.." desah Shintaro diantara ciuman panas mereka.

Merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan mengenakan ingin menabrak bibirnya, seperti meminta ijin memasuki surga di dalamnya. Lalu disambut dengan senang hati. Merekanya saling memainkan gairah lidah di dalam mulut mereka, hingga cairan _saliva _ tercucur setetes demi setetes keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Eemh, Kono—mmh.."

Sambil melakukan permainan mulut seperti demikian, Konoha merasa ia memiliki banyak ruang untuk menyerang Shintaro. Hei—Konoha sudah _overdosis_ membaca komik BL milik Marry, hal ini mengubahnya menjadi pihak seme sekarang.

Tangan Konoha bergerak liar menyusuri badan Shintaro. Ia benar-benar memelajari apa saja yang tergambar diingatannya tentang hal-hal mengenai '_Boys Love'_. Jemarinya telah menemukan jalan masuk menuju bagian di balik baju Shintaro, tatkala itu juga Konoha melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan. Ciuman itu terlepas diiringi oleh lendiran cair _saliva _terpaut di antara dua permukaan bibir mereka bagaikan benang, yang putus ketika itu juga.

"Hhh... Konohah.. hah..," Shintaro terenggah enggah akibat ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh sang seme tadi.

Tak berhenti sampai disana. Konoha seakan masih belum puas dengan permainan lidahnya, kali ini ia menjilat bagian telinga sampai leher Shintaro. Cairan liur tersebut membuat daerah yang menjadi sasaran Konoha menjadi basah dan lengket. Bereaksi dengan kulit putih Shintaro. Konoha membuat gerakan lidahnya naik turun, mencicipi rasa dari telinga pemuda berkaos hitam tersebut, merasakan betapa lembut dan mengenakannya, sesekali ia menghisap kulit kenyal Shintaro. Sedangkan Shintaro, ia menikmatinya. Membiarkan Konoha melampiaskan nafsu sebebas yang ia suka kepadanya. "Emm.."

Sementara tangan Konoha menggelitik bagian dada sampai perut Shintaro. Konoha hanya dapat meraba-dibalik baju Shintaro. Namun, jemari tangannya benar-benar fokus terhadap tonjolan kecil sensitif yang berada di dada bidang Shintaro. Jemari Konoha memainkannya, ia menekan dan menekan. Gairah Konoha benar-benar kuat untuk melakukannya selama berulang kali dalam waktu yang kemungkinan akan lama.

Wajah Shintaro merah padam. Ludah terus saja tertelan sehingga mulutnya dalam keadaan nyaris kering. Seringkali desahan keluar dari mulut Shintaro, desahan yang terkesan sangat _erotis _bila tertangkap di indria pendengaran.

"Ahh.. emmh.. Kono—ah... _koh-kkoh wah... damehh... eeemmh.._"

Karena kurang puas dengan hanya memainkan daerah sensitive di dada bidang Shintaro, Konoha menaikkan kaos hitam yang Shintaro kenakan hingga dada bidang Shintaro tak tertutupi satu helaipun benang, hal itu membuat wajah sang uke merona merah.

Dengan lembut Konoha menjilat area sensitive milik Shintaro, membuat pemilik dada bidang itu mendesah nikmat. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan kepada area dada sebelah, sehingga kenikmatan yang diperoleh sama banyak. "Eeengh.. Kono-aaah, uuh.."

Bosan dengan menjilat, Konoha beralih ke cara berikutnya, yaitu menghisap. Dihisapnya area kulit yang berwarna pink itu, membuat sang empunya mendesah tak tertahankan.

"Aahkh! Konohaah.. eengh.." Konoha terus menghisap puting milik Shintaro, hingga adik kecil milik Shintaro telah menegang. "Teruslah mendesah untukku, Shintaro-kun, mendesahlah."

Shintaro membuka matanya, dia melirik kearah bagian celana Konoha yang belum menegang sama sekali. Tangan Shintaro turun dan mulai mengelus—elus bagian peranakan Konoha. Sementara Konoha terus menghisap, menjilat, dan memainkan puting Shintaro. Bisa disebut timbal kalik kan?

"Eessh.. Shintaro-kun.." Konoha mendesah sambil memainkan puting Shintaro. Shintaro semakin bergaitah, dibukanya celana Konoha hingga selutut. Terlihatlah kejantanan Konoha yang sudah mulau menegang. Tangan Shintaro terulur untuk meremas remas bagian tersensitive bagi seorang pria yang dimiliki Konoha. Membuat pria tinggi itu mendesah. "S-Shintaro—kun.. Terus, eengh.."

Penis Konoha sudah tegang karena Shintaro. Cairan putih sedikit keluar jadi ujungnya. Merasa cukup, Konoha menjauhkan diri dari Shintaro.

"Berbaringlah." Konoha memerintahkan Shintaro untuk berbaring dilantai kayu kamar Marry. Tanpa basa basi, Shintaro segera berbaring dilantai. Dengan perlahan Konoha membuka resleting celana Shintaro lalu melepaskannya. Wajah Shintaro merona merah taatkala Konoha menyentuk penisnya yang sudah menegang.

Mengocok penis Shintaro bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Konoha, dengan mimik wajah biasa saja dan sesekali memerah karena merasakan sedikit cairan putih keluar dari ujung penis Shintaro. Tak butuh waktu lama, Shintaro pun mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang cukup banyak. "Aaah! Konohaaaa AHH! Eenggh..."

Diambilnya cairan lengket tersebut lalu dioleskan kelubang sempit milik Shintaro. Sesekali Konoha memasukkan jarinya kedalam dan mengoleskannya didalam. "Eengh.."

Konoha menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kemudian mengarahkan penisnya kelubang sempit itu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, penis Konoha berhasil masuk keladalm lubang itu. Membuat sang pemiling lubang kesakitan sedangkan Konoha merintih keenakan.

"Aarghh!"

"Aahh.. Shintaro-kun.."

**. . . **

Marry sedang membuat es teh untuk Konoha. Entah kenapa terpikir dipikirannya untuk menambahkan beberapa negima kesukaan Konoha. Marry kemudian menengok kearah kulkas dan berkata "Yosh! Konoha-kun pasti tidak akan keberatan jika menunggu lama!" Mmungkin karena membuat beberapa tusuk negima untuk Konoha, sehingga Konoha dan Shintaro memiliki kebebasan untuk melakukan hal 'itu' di kamar Marry

Marry berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisikan es teh yang terlihat sangat manis. Es batunya masih belum mencair sepenuhnya, bahkan saking dinginya sampai-sampai terjadi penguapan di permukaan luar gelas. Menyegarkan jika diminum pada musim panas layaknya hari ini.

Gadis pemurah senyum tersebut membuka pintu kamarnya. Baru sedetik ia melihat keadaan kamarnya, seketika itu juga ia menutup kembali pintunya.

"Hu!"

Marry lebih memilih mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan dari balik lubang pintu, agar ada kesan tak mengganggu. Kalau dia mengganggu, dia akan batal mendapat hal yang langka dijumpai. Tentu saja Marry tak menginginkannya.

"Woah...! Indah, indah sekali tentang apa yang terjadi di kamarku sekarang!" gumam Marry membawa kebanggaan. Seolah ia adalah _ fujoshi _yang paling beruntung diantara _fujoshi-fujoshi _lain di dunia. Pasalnya, sekarang ia sedang melihat adegan yang biasanya terpaparkan di komik BL secara _real _dan _live_ !

Wajahnya memerah—benar-benar merah, diikuti darah segar yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya Marry. Oh—dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya, ia ingin teriak heboh ala _fangirling _pada umumnya. Ia merasa seperti mimpi. Bahkan jika benar ini adalah mimpi, ia berharap tak ada yang membangunkannya sama sekali.

Apalagi, ini berlangsung di dalam kamarnya!

Dari adegan yang telah berlalu, Marry dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Konoha menjadi seme dan Shintaro menjadi uke. Bahkan Marry nyaris tak percaya sebelumnya, pemuda yang berpakaian layaknya karakter _game _ itu memiliki jiwa seme. Namun, itulah yang terpampang jelas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia harus memercainya seraya menikmati adegan demi adegan yang berlangsung.

Konoha berhadapan sangat jauh, ia telah meluruskan keinginannya untuk menggapai jati diri Shintaro lebih dalam ; berhadapan dengan anus milik Shintaro. Mereka sepertinya akan melakukan klimaks dari hal-hal yang berbau _homosexual_.

"AA...!" sontak saja Marry teriak histeris merespon pikiran dari apa yang lihat barusan. Diiringi dengan jatuhnya minuman beserta nampan yang ia bawa, membuat suara khas seperti pecahan beling terdengar kencang. Yang tentu saja dapat mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang mendengarkannya.

Bagi Marry—ini hanya efek _fangirling_-annya saja.

Dentuman langkah kaki terpalukan dengan alas lantai terdengar, semakin lama, semakin jelas. Pergerakannya dapat di duga dengan tempo yang cepat nan jamak. Mereka berlari. Mendekat ke arah dimana suara pecahan itu terdengar—sepertinya.

"Marry!"

"Marry kau tak apa?"

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Kau mimisan hebat!"

Marry terduduk di bawah. Rok dari berenda panjangnya tertidur alas di bawahnya secara sembarangan. Marry tengah memungut beling-beling besar dan kecil yang pecah berantakan di depan pintu kamarnya. Di sekitaran hidung Marry terlihat bercak bewarna merah darah, dan sisanya terdapat di punggung tangannya.

Bagus. Seto, Kido, Kano dan Momo menghampirinya, menanyakan keadaannya dengan cemas, apalagi setelah melihat keadaan Marry seperti sekarang ini.

Marry menengadahkan kepalanya demi melihat orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." sahutnya bernada kecil dan terkesan kekanakan.

Momo dan Seto membantu Marry untuk memunguti beling pecahan kaca, mereka memindahkannya ke atas nampan. Secara perlahan-lahan jika tidak ingin cedera. Mereka patut bersyukur karena Marry tak mendapatkan luka kecil sedikitpun. Namun darah pada hidung itu, mereka tak menanyakan apapun. Seto telah memberi Marry beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan cairan merah yang mengotori wajah beserta punggung tangan Marry.

Sementara Kido, entah kenapa dia curiga. Sebelah matanya mengecil—memandang kosong pandangan kabur tersebut dan lebih menekankan terhadap dunia di dalam pikirannya. _Danchou_ Mekakushi Dan ini mengoperasikan otaknya layaknya seorang detektif.

"Jika Marry teriak di depan kamarnya sendiri, pasti ada hal yang mengganjal di dalam sana,"

Bisik Kido sangat kecil—agar ia bisa menyimpulkan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau bilang, Kido-_chan_?~"

Oke. Kano mengacaukan kosentrasi Kido. Kano memang menyadari—ini bagai menyiram minyak diatas api.

_Buagh. _

Setidaknya, satu pukulan merupakan hadiah yang pas untuk si mata kucing tersebut.

Matanya memilah-milah lantai yang harus ia jejaki saat berjalan, untuk berjaga-jaga agar tak terkena beling tajam saat ia mendekati pintu kamar Marry. Mungkin semulanya Kido bermaksud untuk membantu—karena Seto dan Momo terlihat masih berjongkok sambil menyebarkan penglihatannya demi mencari pecahan bewarna bening tajam yang mungkin masih saja bertebaran di sekitar lingkup depan pintu Marry.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya diatas genangan air licin bekas tumpahan teh. Tatkala itu, Kido merasa kakinya cukup nyaman—namun lengket. Sebab cairan tersebut dingin, cocok untuk melupakan hawa panas sekarang.

Kido membuka pintu di hadapannya, ia mulai mengintip bagaimana keadaan di dalamnya.

"AA...?!"

Pintu tersebut kembali ditutup dengan cara dibanting. Detak jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat—diikuti wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar tak percaya apa yang tergambar di kedua matanya barusan. Refleks pula, tangannya menutupi kedua matanya—_Aku tak mau melihat lagi. Tak mau...!_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMAR PEREMPUAN, EH?!"

Mungkin hal tersebut yang belum di sadari Konoha dan Shintaro. Mereka melepas gairah mereka, di kamar seorang perempuan. Namun mereka dapat bersyukur—Marry adalah seorang _fujoshi. _

.

.

Owari (?)

.

HUWAAAAA-

HAAHAHHAHHAA /?kenapaketawa?/

Speechless... Ryu dan Hika masih niubi OAO

Jadi gimana menurut kalian readers yg telah baca? Hika sih, ketawa aja XDDD kalo ryu... Gemeter[?] ini first time, yu no? OAO

Kalo bersedia, kalian boleh mengisi kotak ripiu fic terkutuk [?] ini XDD

Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca fic rated M pertama kami sampai A/N segala ! OWO


End file.
